Cosmatic Crime Fighter Movie: Lightning Thief
by TDragon195
Summary: The Crime fighter helped percy Jackon to get his mother back from Hades including to find out who is the lightning thief and not Percy. The First movie of Cosmatic Crime Fighter.
1. Casts

Casts

Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Poseidon (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Persephone (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)

Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif)


	2. Meeting with the gods

**Meeting with the gods**

Featuring voice casts...

**_Will Friedle as Lion-O_**

**_Khary Payton as Kaldur/Aqualad_**

**_Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday_**

**_Peggy O'Neal as Yakumo_**

**_Janice Lee as Mimi Tasogare_**

**_Eddie Murphy as Mushu_**

**_Eric Vale as Trunks_**

**_Luci Christian as Asuna Kagurazaka_**

**_Kari Walhgren as Saturn Girl_**

**_Laura Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya_**

**_AnnaSophia Rob as Dani Phantom_**

**_Edie Mirman as Gatomon_**

**_Rick Pasqualone as Doctor Strange_**

**__****_Emily Jenness_** as Cynthia

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Panthro_**

**_Logan Lernman as Percy Jackson_**

**_Brandon T. Jackson as Grove_**

**_Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth_**

**_James Woods as Hades_**

**_Rosario Dawson as Persephone_**

**_Jake Abel as Luke Castallan_**

**_Sean Bean as Zeus_**

**_Kevin McKidd as Poseidon_**

**_Melina Kanakaredes as Athena_**

at the cty of New York, it was quiet, too quiet for the moment. the ocean was shown when the water is forming into a man with blue-green and wore olypian armor. his name is Poseidon, the God of Sea. He came for some unknown reason and important meeting someone.

at the top of the building, a figure was watching who has blonde hair with a beard and wore a business suit. his name is Zeus, Lord of the Sky, King of the Twelve Olympian Gods and brother of Poseidon and Hades.

Poseidon came in to see his brother, "What happen."

"the storm is brewing, the master bolt has been stolen,"

"But how?" Poseidon asked, Zeus turned to his brother who had his frown, "You're not thinking my son stole the lightning bolt!" he was angry at his brother thinking his son is the lightning theif.

"Your son is the lightning thief and he must be punished." Zeus said

"If you lay a hand on my son..." Poseidon threatned his brother. he knows he can't a god because their immortal.

"Do You really want a war?" Zeus said, he couldn't careless about anyone but the gods, "You son has to returned the lightning bolt by midnight at the summer solstice. If he cannot. then the war begins."

Zeus left leaving Poseidon alone before leaving. Poseidon need to make sure his son retrieve the lightning bolt to zeus before it's too late.


	3. meet the Demigod, first Pearl

**Meet the Demigod, first Pearl**

later in the day, during a windy and cloudy day since the Lightning bolt was stolen. Lion and the his team were in the cargo car driving by and stopped at the garden shop. Lion-O looked at the place knowing it's abandoned.

"I wonder why Dr. Strange want us here in the flower shop?" Zak asked

"Before Dr. Strange gave us a mission, he told us about strange weather going as well as strange anomaily." Aqualad explained

"Lion-O, what's the plan?" Saturn girl asked.

"Let's look around the garden." Lion-O suggested getting out of the car.

They look around inside and see the place inisde is a mess. nobody wasn't own the store. the place was disgusting that the health departmant would give this place an F.

"That's just nasty." Mushu said his skin turned a sickly green color.

Ray looked around some more and then see a statue of a man, Ray was shocked to see this, "Guys, I found somesone."

"You have." Lion-O walked towards Ray, who pointed to a statue.

they looked at the statue, this man has turned to stone by something.

"This man used to be alive, but he's now turned to stone." Trunks asked,

Saturn girl closed her eyes and enter a trance of her mind. she see many people statue outside the garden shop. when her eyes open She gasp at a horrorific sight she sees.

"We're not in a regular garden shop, this is the Medusa's Lairi." Saturn girl told them

Lion looked around and pulled his sword of omen, "Guys get behind me." he order his team stood behind their back, whatever don't make any eye contact to Medusa."

They nodded to Lion-O and start moving slow due tho Medusa living here. They can't see where they're going if Medusa is neaby or far away.

"How do we supposed see where we going?" Mushu asked while complaining about it.

"stop complaining and start walking." Mimi told the dragon.

They walked with their eyes closed so they won't turned to stone by Medusa. They heard a crash nearby which made their eyes and looked over as they ran to find out who break in.

on the another side, we see a woman with snake hair on her wore black clothing. Her name is Medusa, who was looking for the others until she sees a Ipod looking and see a reflection of a sword. she was too late and he was cut off.

the one who killed MEdusa reveals to be young boy with blonde hair and blue-green wore blue shirt, green jacket, blue jean and shoe. His name is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

"It's okay, she's dead." He told them in the car.

the two figures came out of the car. the first one is 17 year old african boy with black hair and goatee. He wore a orange hoodie, black jacket, jean and sneaker. He carries a clutches for apparent reason. His name is Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend.

the third figure is a young teen girl with brown hair and blue eyes. she wore fushia shirt, blue jean and white sneaker. her name is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena.

"Percy, that awesome killing to Medusa." Grover said.

Suddenly Lion-O jumped in as others Crime fighters joined in.

"Whoa, that's new." Grover seeing Lion-O and the crime fighters here.

"Who are you and are you working for Hades?"

"I'm Lion-O and these are my team: Kaldur, Yakumo, Zak, Ray, Ahiru, Asuna, Kari, Gatomon, Dani, Mushu, Trunks,Mimi and Saturn Girl." Lion-O introduce, :"And for the second question, we don't for this Hades."

"Whose this Hades?"

"He's the god of Underworld, brother of Zeus and Poseidon." Annabeth explained, "He sent of his minions to kidnapped Percy's mother. so we're on a quest to rescue his mother."

"But once I rescue my mother, we need to get out by using the pearl and visual the place."PErcy told them, "Percy Jackson any,"

"Names Grove Underwood." Grove greet them his name

"And I'm Annabeth." Annabeth finished

"If you want to rescue your mother, then we'll be glad to help to you Son of Poseidon." Kaldur said, "I lived in atlantis and we worshipped Poseidon as well as the son of Poseidon."

"So where do we find pearl?" Ahiru asked.

"Right here." Percy pointed at MEdusa's hand with a pearl on the bracelet.

Kari pick the pearl off the bracelet and put it into her pocket. "How many are they?"

"three pearls." Grover showing three fingers to them, "We found one, so we need two more."

"where do we go?" Lion-O asked.

annabeth pulled a map out and shows Nashville, "We're going to Nashville,"

"Great, my least favorite music." Grove said sarcastically, "Yee-Haw!"

Ray looked at the head of Medusa, "we may need to bring her head along."

"What, we ain't bring medusa's head."

"She's may be dead, but she can still be useful." Annabeth said, "her eyes can still dead or alive."

Grover took his hoodie off and cover Medusa's head, which Saturn Girl frown, "Why didn't use your jacket to cover it?" she was curious about it.

"I'm not using my jacket to cover that, but." He said to Saturn Girl. It's kind of a stupid excuse for it.

"Next stop Nashville." Lion-O said to them.


	4. Two pearls found

**Two pearls found**

at the Underword, many dead soul were float like a river when people fell or killed, they become a river Styx. then we see a fortress that look like a skull head.

Inside we see albert wesker talking blue skinned man with flames on his head, yellow eyes. He wore dark blue toga. His name is HAdes, Lord of the Underworld and brother of Zeus and Poseidon.

"Your minion has fallen and unable to turned them to stone." Wesker said to hades, "And they ally along with the first pearl."

"I know." HAdes said, "but hey, Percy will never find the second pearl and we'll be having the third pearl with a little help from son of Hermes."

"Yes, we did made an alliance with that boy." Albert said, "He gave Percy a few item it help him."

Albert looked convinced at Hades.

later in Nashville at night time, Lion-O, Percy, Annabeth, Grove and the Crime Fighter came the city of country music for the second pearl. They then went inside of the Museum. They see nowhere but the statue of look around the museum for awhile, see the the pearl on the crown.

"There's the pearl." Kari pointed

"I got it." Saturn girl flew and grabbed the pearl from Athena's crown flow back down them. "I got it."

"all that's left is the final pearl."

"I'll save you the trouble." the male voice said to them.

they around only to see three the first one is a man, He was a slender, dark-skinned, mustachioed man with a gap in his front teeth, blood-red eyes, a black jacket with a purple shirt that showed his bellybutton, under it, a tall black top hat with a skull and the crossbones up front and the purple thin feather on top. He also had a cane with an eon-like skull and his face was painted like a skull as well. His name is Dr. Facilier.

the second one is a lion with black mane dark brown fur and he has a scar on his left eye. His name is Scar.

The third and final one is an red/black alien who happen to be Psycho Red Ranger,

"You were after the third and final pearl, we have it." Psycho Red show them the third pearl, "If you want it come and get it." he threw it up in the air as the heartless appeared surrounding the heroes. pearl was floating in the air.

Psycho Read, Dr. Facilier and Scar left the Crime fighters to fight them. The heartless charges towards the heroes which Lion-O stabbed one of them with his sword of Omen.

"Crime Fighter, HO!" Lion-O battle cry to face them

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Lion-O and the Crime fighters were fighting off the heartless one by one until they were defeated and pearl fell down as Zak caught it.

"Now it's on to the underworld to save my mother." Percy said as the others nodded.

They left the museum with the heartless disapeared. no ones someone was watching them. He was a dark alicorn with cat-like eyes, neon blue wings, manes and tail. he wore dark green armor. His name is King Metamorphosis.

"the Crime Fighters are good, but not good enough." King Metamorphosis trotted the Athena, "They have, but they know the statue has one of the four silver fangblade inside of it."

King Metamophosis turn around and kick the statue causing it to fall and broke down into pieces. he turned back spreading the pieces with hoof. He saw the blade which happen to be red.

"The one of four silver Fangblade has been found." King Metamorphosis seeing the blade on the ground. he grabbed it by the mouth and the blade vanished somewhere. "When I have all four fangblades and in case the eight lords of darkness failed, I will unleashed the powerful being on earth"

King Metamorphosis laughed evill with shadow image of giant robot who has red eyes. They heroes don't what the alicorn is up to, but they need to stop King Metamophosis from bringing forth this being.


	5. The Brotherhood and son of Hermes

**The Brotherhood and son of Hermes**

The Crime Fighters, Percy, Annabeth and Grover travel the world by cars and searches for Hades' hideout. They were looking the map which show them to the next location: Hollywood. many days passes while travel to there. it became dark and it's almost midnight or the god will have war

They came up to the mountain saying Hollywood and saw the letter "O" rises up and they saw it too.

"we'll be able to save your mother and bring the Lightning the Bolt to the gods." Dani saying this is easy, "It's only 10:15."

"This is too easy." Kaldur cupped his chin saying this mission is too easy.

They were helping Percy, Annabeth and Grover getting the first from Medusa's lair and two pearls at Nashville Museum while fighting the heartless. They haven't figure out who stoled the Lightning bolt

"We haven't find out who stole the lightning bolt."

"whoever did could be in big trouble and it's not me! Percy punch the letter 'L' and the gauntlet fell off of his wrist. part of the shield was open. Lion-O looked at it while lifting the part revealing the lightning bolt! It can't be Percy. Lion-O looked at Percy, shocked.

"It wasn't me I didn't steal it." Percy was surprised. He couldn't steal the bolt from Zeus.

Saturn Girl read Percy with her eyes glow pink and back to normal. "He's telling the truth, he didn't stole."

"But he didn't do it, then who did it." Lion-O said

"Luke." Percy said with realization about the lightning theft."He must have put it there before we left camp."

"Luke who is he?"

"the son of Hermes." Luke said who came out of the sky which become dark.

The boy named Luke who looked muscular, he has short blonde and wore a olympian scout uniform. He stole Zeus' Lightning bolt, he was the Lightning thief and not Percy Jackson!

"Why you take the lightning bolt." Percy demanded.

"I steal the Master Bolt because I wanted to start a war and make new age of gods." Luke told them his plan.

He want the gods to fight each other to death and replace them with their children.

"Trunks, while we resuce Percy's mother, you, Dani, Zak, and Mimi stay here with Percy to face Luke." Lion-order Trunks.

They ran inside to save Percy's mother while Percy, Trunks, Zak, Dani, and Mimi stay behind to stop Luke. inside the entrance to the Underworld, Lion-O were walking down there with his team and his friends follow him.

They see a skeleton on the boat while looking at them with ghostly glare. that is kind of scary and freaky to them, they went on the boat while sitting down when the skeleton row the boat. Ahiru saw many dead soul flowing like a river, she looked pale seeing this. Saturn cover Ahiru's eyes from seeing more.

"And I thought Myotismon's Prophecy was scary." Gatomon said to them

"or going to Cadmus seeing many Genomorph." Aqualad added.

"we're here." Lion-O seeing Hades' place that looks like a skull head. Lion-O is determined to save Percy's mother.

The skeleton stop the boat when it reaches to the dock. Lion-O got off of the boat and start running up the stairs.

"Lion-O wait up!" Saturn girl followed him.

They ran off the boat to catch up with them. Lion-O ran up fast to save Percy motherfrom HAdes himself. once he got up to the highest headquarter, Hades wasn't there but he see Percy mother, Sally Jackson unconscious who barely woke up.

"I found her." Lion-O said walkined towards her slowly trying to get her out. Lion-O then heard noise who turned to see Hades along with the heartless. "Whisker."

outside the Trunks shoot many energy at Luke, who dodges it and grrabbed the lightning bolt from Percy and shot lightning at Trunks. Trunks somehow became invisible which the lightning went through him.

"Thanks Dani." Trunk said with appreciation.

"You're welcoeme." Dani smiled at Trunks.

Trunks and Dani flew after Luke as Percy joined in wearing hermes shoe. Luke shoots lightnng at the three only Komodo jumped off the building pounced Luke forcing him to let go of the lighnting. Zak caught the lightning using the staff of Tsu-Kalu.

"Zak, keep that lightning from Luke." Trunk ordered him.

Zak ran off with Fiskerton. Luke kicked Komodo off of him and flew after the two. he then was being blocked by Earthstomp Giant which Mimi had brought it forth.

"If you want the lightning bolt, you have to get through me!" Mimi spatted.

Luke growled at her and then see Trunks, Percy and Dani surrounded.

back at the Underworld, Lion-O was surrounded by heartless with Hades there."Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how you doin'?"

"fine, now release Percy's mother!" Lion-O pointing his sword of omen at the god of the underworld.

Hades smirked at Lion-O's temperance. He then looked back when Saturn Girl and the rest came. "You brought your friends to the underworlds." He snapped his finger and the Heartless attack them at once.

Lion-O slice many Heartless at once as Kaldur uses his water bracer to splash them and shock them. Ahiru kick them while doing ballet. Ray was riding Driger who was attacking them with his claws. Ray did some kung fu moves at each heartless.

Asuna uses her heavy blade to slash each heartless as Mush who was on Asuna's head shooting fireball.

Yakumo create a shield to deflect the heartless' attack while Gatomon become angewomon shooting arrows at them. all of the heartless were defeated and vanished, the next thing fighter did, they freed Sally's shackles.

Hades looked angry while turning red, only he knocked out by mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Grover asked.

back at the city, Luke was defeated only to be surrounded by the Percy, Mimi, Trunks and Dani. "You've lost, Luke!" Percy told him,.

"I lost." Luke laughed at this, "I understand I lost to the four, but you. You're not the son of poseidon."

"we'll see." Percy lift his hand and the water tower was beginning to break as the water come and wash Luke up, "I think I am."

Luke is soaked up thanks to Percy, Zak threw the Lightning bolt to Percy who caught it and shooting lightning at him sending the son of hermes to the ocean. they defeated two enemies and the only thing left is to bring the lightning bolt back to Zeus.


	6. getting the lightning back

**getting the lightning back**

Trunks, Dani, Zak, Mimi and Percy ran to the tallest building in order to get the lightning bolt back to Zeus. when they get inside, t crime fighters and Percy were amazed they're in Olympius.

"come on, we need to bring the lightning bolt back." Percy told them.

in the hall, Zeus was watching the clock with other gods, the clock was ticking away to midnight which is already did. Percy and the Crime Fighters were troo late to get there.

"Percy is unable to get the Lightning bolt, the war will be begin." Zeus said to Poseidon knowing he failed to get the bolt back.

"Wait!" Percy called while coming in the hall with Trunks, Dani, Zak, Mimi, Komodo and Fiskerton join in and see many gods. "We got the lightning bolt."

Zeus come up to them and took the lightning from Percy. looks like Percy and the Crime Fight made it in time and prevent the war from happening.

"It was Luke who stole," Percy told zeus and the rest of the gods about Luke's betrayal, "He was going to give the Lightning to Hades."

"hmm," Zeus wasn't convinced, but he believe him."then it's over."

He left with the other gods, but Poseidon halted him.

"I like to speak to my son." Poseidon said tohis brother.

Zeus looked at Percy and the Crime Fighters, Zeus nodded before he left them alone. Percy wasn't happy to see him not one bit. suddenly Lion-O, Yakumo, Saturn girl, Aqualad, Ahiru, Ray, Mushu, Asuna, Kari, Gatomon join up with the rest of them.

"Poseidon." Aqualad said to them.

"I knew you didn't stole the lightning bolt," Poseidon said, "You prevent the war."

"I didn't do for you, I did it for my mother." Percy was about leave only to blocked by his father.

"I wasn't proud of myself before you were born." Poseidon explained, "I was too attached to your mother and irresponsible of my job. I and the rest of the god weren't able to meet with their children. but I kept my eyes on you to see you save and sound."

"Is that how?" Percy asked, "but the daughter of Ares, Risa left Olympius and helped us. why?"

"we Olympian don't care about the humans, while Asgardians do." Poseidon seeing Lion-O and the crime fight, "But I see good in them just like you made friends with and they fight well. I accepted them."

"Thanks dad." Percy said.

"well, this is good-bye Percy." Lion-O said

"yeah, it is." Percy smiled "And thanks." He and Lion-O shoke

"don't worry about your mother, Annabeth and Grover are taking your mother." Lion-O said.

"but how did you guys get."

"That's what we want to know?" Mimi said.

the flashback shows 20 minutes before this happen. Lion-O, the Crime Fighters, Annabeth and Grover were fighting the heartless which Hades looked angry while turning red, he was about to attack them, only he knocked out by mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Grover asked.

The figure walked out of the darkness and revealed to be a dark skinned woman wearing black dress. her name is Persephone, the wife of Hades.

"You must leave, PSycho Red, Scar, Dr. Facilier and the brotherhood of darkness will be coming back."

Lion-O took the pearls out of his pocket, "everybody gather around." He ordered them.

Psycho Red, Scar and Dr. facilier came in, "Stop!" all three said.

Lion-O threw the pearl on the ground and stepped on it, making them vanished. Psycho red see them gone and screamed angry for their escape. the flashback was over to show them in the hall with Percy.

"not bad Lion-O." Trunks smirked only Lion-O smirked back

The team have stopped Zeus from having a war and brought the lightning back. now everything went back to normal and bring peace to the world and people won't be hurt from them.


	7. Voice actors and Ending

**Voice actors and Ending**

ending: I can go to Distance by Michael Bolton

**voice actor**

Lion-O: Will Friedle

Aqualad: Khary Payton

Yakumo: Peggy O'Neal

Trunks: Eric Vale

Mushu: Eddie Murphy

Zak Saturday: Sam Lerner

Mimi Tasogare: Janice Lee

Ray Kon: Daniel DeSanto

Kari Kamiya: Lara Jill Miller

Dani Phantom: AnnSophia Robb

Saturn Girl: Kari Walhgren

Asuna Kagurazaka, Ahiru Arima: Luci Christian

Percy Jackson: Logan Lerman

Grover Underwood: Brandon T Jackson

Annabeth Chase:Alexandra Daddario

Hades: James Woods

Dr. Facilier: Keith David

Psycho Red: Shawn Meurnier

Scar: Jeremy Horan

Luke Castallan: Jake Abel

Persephone: Rosario Dawson

Zeus: Sean Bean

Posideon: Kevin McKidd


End file.
